True Pain
by narratore
Summary: When he looks into those eyes he almost screams because he can't touch her, she can never know any love. The agony is unbearable for him to know that she is in pain.


I stumbled along the deserted street, the cold from the snow, shook my whole body as  
  
it relentlessly battered my already frozen feet; tied in as many rags as I could find, most of  
  
them torn to bits and covered in mud. As I continued onward I could feel my life force  
  
draining; slowly at first then faster like rain on a warm summer day. I tripped and fell heavily  
  
in the snow; moaning in pain I slowly picked myself up, as my legs moved the force ripped the  
  
scabbed gash open on my left leg and let loose a river of blood. I cried out and fell again the  
  
cuts in my arm digging into the snow.  
  
'I have to reach the school, it's my only way' I told myself as I lay on the ground trying  
  
to get my will to triumph over my pained body. I slowly got up to my knees and cried out  
  
when the pain struck relentlessly again, I had to force myself to not fall to the ground. I  
  
shouldn't have to depend on someone, I needed no help I didn't want help. Never mind that  
  
now if I want to survive than I have to get to the Xavier Institute they are the only ones who  
  
will be willing to help me.  
  
I saw the school and stumbled forward the jagged ends of the ice on the sidewalk cutting  
  
into the hardened soles of my feet. Slowly I reached the gate trying to step on the smooth ice  
  
as much as possible. I reached up with my hand to touch the button on the intercom as my  
  
fingers closed around it I could tell it was frozen, still I pushed hard using the last reserves  
  
that I had stored, breaking most of the ice from around the button and yet it still did not go in.  
  
I dropped to my knees the jagged ice digging into my legs; I gripped the gate as hard as I  
  
could. Somewhere a reserve of energy inside me awoke, one that I did not know about. I  
  
called upon my power and pumped my heart slowing my fall into darkness and prolonging my  
  
certain defeat.  
  
How long I lay there I am not sure holding my mind out against all hostile forces slowly  
  
gripping the gate tighter and tighter as each minute passed, I had pumped my heart many  
  
times, not willing to give up yet. Suddenly I felt myself moving slowly; no it was not me it was  
  
the gate that I was clinging to so tightly, I pulled me as it moved inward, my legs continued to  
  
be torn apart by the jagged ice and gravel of the road.  
  
I could feel someone trying to pull me off the gate; 'No' I cried silently to myself, I had  
  
to get to Xavier Institute no caring person who feared for my life yet never knew me would  
  
stop me from reaching that goal. Suddenly I heard the sound of metal on metal and the bar  
  
that I was holding so tightly to, was detached from the gate itself in one clean motion.  
  
Naturally since the gate was the only thing supporting me I began my decent to the ground,  
  
just before my face hit the snow however I was caught by that same person who had tried to  
  
pull me from the gate. I relaxed slightly as my white wash was prevented, but soon felt  
  
intense agony; the person who was carrying me had taken a step, instantly all I felt was pain.  
  
Then I relaxed as the person stopped and looked down at me concerned; for the first time I  
  
noticed his face and my brain instantly analyzed it to belong to Logan, or Wolverine as he was  
  
called.  
  
I sensed some mind communication with the owner of the school Charles Xavier or  
  
Professor X, as he was known by his friends and students. I was not strong enough to tap it  
  
and almost passed out just trying to sense it. I breathed deep through my nose and many  
  
interesting smells told me who lived here, Rouge, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and I  
  
even smelled a little of Avalanche.  
  
A girl ahead of us who looked to be around sixteen opened the door for us; as soon as  
  
we got inside I got a glimpse of her face and realized she was Kitty. I closed my eyes and  
  
focused on the building noticing the possible escape routes and also how the walls were filled  
  
with steel. I pulled myself up slightly so that I could see the lights. I pulled slightly at the  
  
energy emitted from them and established a connection, pulling all of the unused energy  
  
towards me so that I could process it. Slowly I felt my strength returning, though my wounds  
  
did not heal and the pain still was present now I could fight it and that in itself was a relief.  
  
Once we were in the entrance room I slowly inched myself upward from Logan's arms,  
  
slowly enough that I didn't give away any indentation that I had regained strength. I relaxed  
  
slightly then felt a force trying to enter my mind; I instantly set up a wall of resistance. I  
  
almost smiled the person who thought they could probe me would be looking at a steel wall in  
  
all directions. After I set up my defense I turned my attention back to where my body was. I  
  
could sense some people filling in front of us trying to get a look at me. When all of them had  
  
finished coming in I set loose a display meant to impress them. Pushing off Logan's shoulders  
  
with my hands and his arms with my feat I flipped with a spin while drawing a gun with false  
  
shots in it out. I landed on the floor and ran at full speed towards Kitty. By the time I had  
  
reached her she was activating her phasing ability. I grabbed her arm as she began to sink  
  
through the floor and fired off a few shots at the ceiling making all of the people behind us  
  
except for Logan drop or scatter. I dropped the gun on the floor by Logan as we had sunk  
  
almost all the way through. All of this was accomplished in the blink of an eye and Kitty was  
  
unaware that she had a passenger.  
  
As we dropped through the ceiling of the halls in the basement I pushed off here in such  
  
a gentle and quiet way that she was still unaware that I was there. I would have gotten away  
  
if pain hadn't shot through my legs as I rebounded against the wall. I landed with my head  
  
and left knee hitting the floor hard. I lay there somewhat stunned as she whirled around and  
  
started towards me with a curious look on her face. She slowly walked around me checking  
  
me from all sides then knelt down to examine me. I slid around her and tapped the top of her  
  
head with my finger. She crumpled to the floor with out being able to see my face effectively  
  
knocked out.  
  
I started to stumble down the hall towards the medical bay that I had seen before when  
  
I observed the mansion. As I limped slowly along I started to study the mansion more  
  
intently. I noticed that they had a very nice jet. An improved version of a blackbird, I was  
  
impressed. During the whole time that I had been surveying the place I had never spotted it. I  
  
turned my mind toward the student dorms; two to a room, filled with all sorts of teenager  
  
crap. I sensed my body trying to tell me that I had reached the medical lab. I returned to my  
  
body and moved forward activating the door sensor. I walked in and gaped in amazement.  
  
Every form of medical machine known to man was here, and all of them were the best of the  
  
best. Top of the line, they had some stuff the government didn't even have. After receiving my  
  
fare share of tinkering with the instruments I restored the room to how it had been before I  
  
had come in and sat down in a chair that was leaned against the wall waiting patiently for my  
  
pursuers to arrive. 


End file.
